


Art culinaire

by AkaUsa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Dans l'armée, on ne mange pas toujours de la grande cuisine, surtout quand les rations viennent à manquer.Heureusement, Sasha et Conny ne manquent pas d'astuces.Une série de courts textes, inspirés par la fausse preview de fin de volume où Sasha doit faire la cuisine.





	

**1) Artichauts**

Sasha fouille dans les placards désespéramment vides à la recherche de quelque chose pour nourrir la garnison –ou juste son propre estomac, en attendant– lorsque Conny arrive avec une pile des cageots remplis à ras-bord de légumes.

« J'ai trouvé des artichauts ! » annonce-t-il avec fierté.

Sa camarade s'approche avec un grand sourire, presque la bave aux lèvres.

« Des artichauts ? On n'en trouvait pas par chez moi, je n'en ai jamais mangé du coup. Je me demande quel goût ça a. »

Conny ricane, lui montre comment en cuire un en guise d'exemple et l'invite à goûter.

Fourchette et couteau bien en main, Sasha regarde la jolie fleur verte placée au milieu de son assiette sans savoir comment l'entamer. Une vision bien rare pour une gloutonne pareille.

« Comment est-ce que ça se mange ?

—Essaie de l'effeuiller.»

Sous le conseil de son ami, elle arrache délicatement une feuille pour la mâchonner, avant de recracher aussi sec. Encore une vision inhabituelle, Conny est hilare.

« Pouah, mais c'est pas mangeable !

—Il faut juste suçoter ce bout là, regarde. »

Après lui avoir montré, Sasha s'exécute à nouveau. À eux deux, ils arrivent vite au cœur que Conny laisse gracieusement à Sasha pour sa peine.

« Pas mauvais d'accord mais je ne suis pas sûre que l'effort en vaille la chandelle.

—Justement, répond Conny en se tapotant le front du bout du bout du doigt, le temps d'en finir un en entier, ça les occupera jusqu'à la fin du repas et ils ne se rendront pas compte qu'ils n'ont presque rien mangé ! »

Sasha écarquille les yeux tout ronds.

« Conny, tu es un génie. »

* * *

**2) Bouillon**

Le bouillon, ce n'est que de l'eau empreinte de la saveur des ingrédients qu'il contient mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon. Et puis cela tient chaud au corps et remplit l'estomac, au moins jusqu'au moment d'aller dormir.

Malheureusement, c'est surtout la viande qui lui donne beaucoup de goût et évidemment la viande est généralement ce qui vient à manquer en premier. De corvée de cuisine, Sasha et Conny s'attellent à combler ce vide en balançant dans la marmite toutes les herbes qu'ils peuvent bien trouver.

Une fois la ciboulette épuisée, Sasha coupe finement des queues de radis pour les ajouter à leur recette tandis que Conny trempe des pelures de pommes de terre dans l'eau avec l'espoir qu'elles déteignent. Après ça, il s'attaqueront aux épices.

Ils ne savent pas quel goût le résultat aura mais l'important, c'est que ça en ai.

* * *

**3) Cannibalisme**

« Conny, si on devait en venir au cannibalisme pour survivre, tu le ferais ? »

Quand le sujet tourne à la nourriture, il doit avouer que Sasha lui fait parfois un petit peu peur.

« Je préférerais manger du titan... Avec leur taille immense et leur pouvoir de régénération, il y aurait de quoi nourrir tout le monde si seulement ils ne partaient pas en fumée aussi vite.

—Ils ne sont pas mangeables de toute manière. Probablement. »

La pause qui précède le probablement semble un peu étrange à Conny mais il décide de ne pas y prêter attention.

Pendant quelques secondes d'un silence parfait, ils se concentrent sur leurs corvées de nettoyage.

« En tout cas, reprend Sasha d'un ton soudain sérieux, si un jour tu avais besoin de me manger pour survivre, je ne t'en voudrais absolument pas ! »

Comme pour sceller une promesse, elle exécute le salut militaire, la main sur le cœur. Emporté par cet élan, Conny prend aussi la pose, répliquant sans réfléchir.

« Mais moi aussi, Sasha ! Tu peux compter sur moi. »

Elle acquiesce avant de se remettre à balayer la cour, tout en sifflotant. « Merci Conny, je voulais être sûre d'avoir ton autorisation. »

Il se demande vaguement s'il doit s'inquiéter ou si c'est juste le sens de l'humour douteux d'Ymir et Mikasa qui déteignent sur elle.

* * *

**4) Charcuterie**

Sasha et Conny ont ramené un petit porcelet à la suite d'une journée libre. Personne ne sait où ils l'ont trouvé mais quelques murmures sur un « marché noir » ont rapidement pris la forme de rumeur pour finalement devenir vérité aux yeux de tous.

À leurs camarades dubitatifs, les deux compagnons expliquent avec entrain leur plan génial. « On va l'engraisser. On peut tout manger dans le cochon alors cela nous fera de quoi nourrir une compagnie entière ! »

Les soldats répondent par des haussements d'épaules incertains, si ça leur fait plaisir après tout, personne ne va s'en mêler. Si les deux idiots ont vraiment trempé dans de sales affaires, ils feront ceux qui n'ont rien vu et dans le meilleur des cas, ils auront droit à un bon petit festin.

Passé l'étrangeté de la première impression, la majorité des soldats s'amourache bien vite du petit cochon. Il n'y a après tout rien de mieux pour rentrer dans le cœur de quelqu'un que de passer par son estomac et à force de rêver de belles côtelettes grillées, de jambonneaux juteux, de saucisses fumées et de pâtés assaisonnés traditionnels du sud du mur Rose, chacun se met à gâter le porcelet.

L'un va lui offrir en cachette les pelures de légumes destinées au compost, l'autre lui refile des morceaux de pain trop cuit, un troisième en profite pour se débarrasser de mauvaises herbes et la moitié des troupes lui offre les réserves de secours périmées du mois dernier.

Dans cet environnement plus ou moins sain, l'animal domestique de Sasha et Conny –qui passent plus de temps à jouer avec qu'à s'en occuper vraiment– grossit à toute allure et devient même la coqueluche des bataillons d'exploration.

Aussi, quand l'heure de tuer le cochon arrive, certains soldats hésitent sur la marche à suivre entre manger et ne pas manger. Les plus grands partisans de la bonne bouffe ayant prévu le coup, ils se sont vite rapprochés de Sasha et Conny pour se les mettre dans la poche et s'assurer l'exécution du plan initial.

Dans la soirée qui suit l'égorgement de la bête, le boucan habituel règne dans la cantine militaire. Cependant, quelques reniflements et larmes refoulés peuvent être perçus de temps à autre. À leur table, Sasha et Conny sanglotent carrément tout en s'empiffrant de charcuterie, criant parfois entre deux bouchées, comme pour se convaincre de leur satisfaction.

« Tout est bon dans le cochon ! »

* * *

**5) Cuir**

Ils avaient connus de nombreux accidents au cours de leur carrière suicidaire mais celui-ci était le bouquet. Perdus au beau milieu d'une chaîne de montagnes enneigées à des kilomètres des murs, sans chevaux ni réserves, la faim ou le froid les tuerait sûrement si les titans ne les atteignaient pas avant.

« Je me souviens d'avoir entendu un vieux braconnier mentionner qu'il avait réussi à survivre en mangeant le cuir de ses chaussures, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé immobilisé pendant plusieurs jours par une tempête. »

Les soldats regardèrent leurs longues bottes en cuir pensivement.

« Il les a mangé crues ? » questionna Jean d'un ton dubitatif.

Sasha se gratta le menton.

« Si je me souviens bien, il les a fait bouillir. »

Des murmures traversèrent le camp. On commençait à penser que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Les hommes et femmes présents avaient survécu maintes fois aux mâchoires terribles des titans, si mâchouiller des vieux bouts de cuir puants pouvait leur permettre de survivre quelques jour de plus, ils n'hésiteraient pas.

« Je ne sais pas s'il est très prudent de se retrouver sans chaussures par ce temps, en pleine montagne », commenta Armin.

« On peut toujours commencer par la veste de notre uniforme, les capes rembourrées du bataillon devraient suffire à nous tenir chaud si la température ne chute pas davantage.

—Pas touche au cuir de la manœuvre tridimensionnelle par contre. En voyageant de nuit, nous aurons une petite chance de pouvoir atteindre une zone en sécurité et rejoindre peu à peu les murs. Même s'il ne faut pas oublier les déviants.

—Oh je ne sais pas, commenta Sasha en triturant une des lanières, je me suis toujours demandée si ce bout-là était vraiment nécessaire ?»

* * *

**6) Escargots**

Il paraît que les nobles en raffolent. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent après tout, s'ils pouvaient ne manger que ça et laisser à la populace la bonne bidoche qu'ils entassent dans leurs caves, cela arrangerait d'ailleurs bien tout le monde.

Cependant, quand ils voient Sasha et Conny arriver dans de belles tenues, portant sur des plateaux de majordomes les coquilles accompagnées d'une appétissante sauce aux herbes fines dans de jolis petits récipients, les soldats ne peuvent retenir une certaine curiosité.

« Ma foi, ce n'est pas mal », concède-t-on.

« Un peu gluant...

—Mais appétissant ! »

Après avoir resservi leurs camarades, Sasha envoie un discret clin d'œil à son comparse. Elle le lui avait bien dit, que le plus important se trouvait dans la présentation.

* * *

**7) Fondue**

« Mais il est plus que rassis ce pain ! On ne va pas le manger. »

Eren cogne sur la miche, le son qui en sort ressemble à celui du bois d'une porte. Sasha renifle, désapprouvant clairement la dernière remarque.

« Ah non tu ne vas pas encore essayer, soupire Conny, tu vas vraiment y perdre une dent cette fois. »

Mikasa reste silencieuse, regardant la scène d'un air blasé. Diplomate, Armin cherche une solution.

« On pourrait peut-être le manger avec quelque chose qui l'adoucirait. De la confiture ou du miel.

—C'est pas une mauvaise idée Armin mais bien trop difficile à trouver pour de simples recrues », répond son ami en tapotant son morceau de pain contre la table cette fois-ci.

« Du fromage ! On va utiliser du fromage fondu ! » s'écrit Sasha tout en se précipitant vers les réserves.

Après de longues minutes de cuisson, les adolescents se penchent sur un chaudron entier de fromage fondu, d'un beau jaune-orangé. De petites bulles se forment parfois à la surface pour éclater sous l'effet de l'ébullition.

« T'en as beaucoup trop fait Sasha, c'est n'importe quoi.

—Il sera toujours possible de partager ça avec tout le monde ce soir. »

À l'aide de petites piques, les camarades trempent le pain dans la sauce. Sasha, toujours gourmande, le fait tourner pour rassembler plus de fromage autour. Lorsqu'elle le soulève, son morceau manque de retomber dans le chaudron.

Conny s'esclaffe en la regardant paniquer.

« Trop drôle, il faudrait donner un gage aux pas doués qui font tomber leur bout de pain. »

Eren et Armin rient à leur tour. Tandis qu'ils replongent tous leurs piques dans la fondue, Mikasa se tourne vers Sasha.

« Pas de dîner pour ceux qui font tomber leur bout de pain. »

L'effet est instantané et l'expression qui se peint sur le visage de Sasha fait éclater Conny de rire. Les bégaiements de son amie ne font qu'empirer la situation.

« Ah ! »

L'exclamation soudaine d'Armin coupe court les plaintes de Sasha sur le sadisme de Mikasa et l'hilarité de Conny.

« Eren a fait tomber son bout de pain. »

* * *

**8) Fruits**

Il y avait un mur et au coin de ce mur, un prunier.

Outre la viande, les fruits étaient une autre denrée souvent difficile à se procurer. Dans son enfance, Sasha avait longtemps convoité les belles pommes rouges d'un jardin voisin. L'expérience lui avait cependant appris que même si le fruit défendu se trouvait du côté extérieur de la barrière, elle se ferait sévèrement punir si le tronc de l'arbre lui-même se trouvait à l'intérieur de la propriété.

Or, aujourd'hui, le présent prunier se trouvait précisément au centre de la limite, pile entre la zone libre et privée. Les règles en étaient donc floutées.

Sasha considéra longuement la question avant d'atteindre la conclusion évidente :

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. »

* * *

**9) Navets**

Les navets sont un des légumes qui ne font pas l'unanimité parmi les militaires. La plupart n'ont rien contre mais n'en raffolent simplement pas et trouvent qu'ils ne constituent pas un repas bien joyeux.

Sasha s'indigne devant tant de mauvaises paroles envers ces pauvres légumes qui l'ont accompagnée toute son enfance. Son père peut se targuer d'être le meilleur cuisinier de navets des murs. Ou le plus inventif, tout du moins.

Un midi, alors que ses camarades se plaignent du misérable déjeuner qui les attend, elle menace de manger tous les navets du repas. D'habitude, ils s'empressent de lui faire ravaler ses paroles mais aujourd'hui, ils ne doivent pas avoir beaucoup d'appétit puisqu'ils se contentent de marmonnements incompréhensibles.

Armée de ses outils de cuisine, Sasha s'en va-t-en guerre, la fenêtre grande ouverte pour bien aérer.

Rapidement, un doux parfum se glisse à l'extérieur, attirant l'attention de quelques soldats aussi sûrement que de la confiture attirerait des mouches.

« Est-ce qu'elle est en train de les faire frire ?

—Au bruit, je dirais qu'elle les dore à la poêle.

—Et cette odeur ? Du miel ?! »

Leur appétit finalement éveillé, ils s'apprêtent à s'inviter à un déjeuner prématuré lorsque l'un d'eux se penche par l'ouverture pour mieux voir.

« Wah, Sasha arrête ! Les gars, elle les mange carrément dans le plat ! »

Ils se précipitent désespéramment vers la porte pour l'empêcher d'engloutir les derniers légumes dès qu'elle a fini de les cuire.

* * *

**10) Pigeon**

Ils ont essayé les pièges. Ils ont essayé des centaines d'appâts ; moins ceux que Sasha a mangé avant qu'on arrive à les placer. Ils ont essayé le tir à l'arc ; Sasha, surtout, pour se pardonner des précédents essais ratés. Ils ont essayé de trouver leurs nids pour les attaquer dans leur sommeil.

Grands dieux, ils ont carrément essayé de les tuer à coup de manœuvre tridimensionnelle et se sont sacrément fait enguirlandés par l'instructeur en chef. Même Mikasa.

Rien à faire cependant, ils leur ont échappé à chaque fois et facilement en plus. Ces satanés piafs sentiraient un titan arriver à trois kilomètres à la ronde.

Les recrues les regardent voler par dessus les murs en se disant qu'un jour, ils les rattraperont. Ils pourront dire adieu au goût amer de la sueur et des larmes pour tâter enfin celui de la victoire et du pigeon rôti.

* * *

**11) Petits-pois**

« Sasha, arrête de manger les plus petits !

—Mais ils sont tellement bons ! Croquants et fondant à la fois, presque sucrés !

—Peut-être mais il y a une marmite à remplir entièrement pour nourrir toute l'armée. Alors le moindre petit-pois est essentiel.

—Bon, bon... Voilà, je les mets.

—J'espère bien.

—Dis Conny, ceux-là ont l'air un peu pourris. Je les jette ou tu penses que ça va encore ?

—Pourris comment ? À moitié ou aux trois-quarts ?

—Difficile à dire.

—Mets-les quand même, ça peut pas faire de mal. »

* * *

**12) Poulet**

Il paraît que tout à le goût de poulet, si l'on veut bien y croire.

« Est-ce qu'il y a de la viande dans ce ragoût au moins ? » marmonne une Ymir de mauvais poil.

Christa relève la tête de sa propre assiette.

« Il y a du poulet.

—Du poulet ?! Où ça ? »

Ymir farfouille dans sa portion bien entamée, à la recherche de ce qui pourrait ressembler de près ou de loin à du poulet. Sa voisine lui pointe un morceau de nourriture du bout de la fourchette.

« Mouais, ça en a plus ou moins le goût mais j'ai un doute... Tu ne me ferais pas marcher ma petite Christa ? Voici un vilain mensonge qui risquerait d'entacher ta douce réputation si ça se savait.

—Si, si, je suis sûre, c'est Sasha qui m'a dit ce qu'ils préparaient en cuisine. »

Sa compagne affiche un air pensif quelques secondes avant de retrouver son sourire narquois et la serrer contre elle.

« Hmm... Ah bon ? Et bien si c'est toi qui le dis, je veux bien te croire ma petite Christa ! »

Il paraît que tout à le goût de poulet si l'on veut bien y croire et c'est un truc très pratique pour en manger quand il n'y en a pas.

* * *

**13) Racines**

Avoir passé une bonne partie de son enfance dans la forêt a appris à Sasha à différencier les multiples types de racines sauvages qu'on peut y trouver. Il y a celles qui ont mauvais goût mais sont mangeables en cas de grande famine, celles qui piquent et donnent des démangeaisons, ainsi que celles qu'ils ne faut surtout pas croquer.

Et puis il y a celles qui ressemblent suffisamment à de la carotte pour faire illusion, une fois écrabouillées et mélangées à de la purée de patates.

Si Sasha les cuisine ainsi, c'est évidemment parce que la plupart des soldats rechignent à l'idée de devoir manger des racines, triste symbole de la pauvreté de leur qualité de vie

C'est aussi un peu parce qu'elle doit cacher la pénurie de carottes provoquée par sa tendance à les grignoter avec l'entrain d'un rongeur affamé lorsqu'elle doit en préparer.

* * *

**14) Soupe**

Il existe différents niveaux de soupes dans l'armée, allant des potages grumeleux aux soupes des jours de disette, si claires qu'on croirait presque qu'il n'y a dedans que de l'eau. Les soldats ont appris à s'y faire et ne pas se plaindre. Après tout, en hiver, un dîner bien chaud est déjà ça de pris.

Parfois, avec de la chance, on tombe sur des restes d'une feuille de chou au milieu de son bouillon.

« J'en ai une ! » s'exclame Sasha en la soulevant bien haut avec l'aide de sa cuillère.

Conny ne tarde pas à la rejoindre.

« Moi aussi ! »

Les autres membres de la tablée ne sont pas aussi chanceux et gardent leur tête fermement collée à leur assiette pour ne pas les voir babiller gaiement. Ce serait moins douloureux si seulement ces deux zouaves n'en faisaient pas autant.

Sasha profite de leur inattention pour glisser dans son bol une autre des feuilles de chou cachées dans sa poche, qu'elle et Conny sont allés chiper avant le repas.

* * *

**15) Volaille**

Quand Sasha doit préparer un oiseau, portée par l'inspiration, elle pousse souvent la chansonnette. La semaine dernière c'était du poulet, aujourd'hui elle farcit des oies et les paroles prennent un tournant un peu glauque chaque fois qu'elle s'attaque à leur postérieur.

Eren grimace vaguement en épluchant ses légumes avec presque autant de rage que s'il affrontait un titan. Aucune remarque ne sort de sa bouche cependant car Conny, qui bat la mesure en faisant la plonge, les a prévenu qu'on ne critiquait pas un artiste au travail.

Cependant, Jean ne résiste pas à lancer une pique.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, je préférais la version coquine de _Alouette, je te plumerais_ du mois dernier. »

* * *

**16) Ingrédient secret**

Conny se mord les ongles. Ils leur en ont fait manger des bizarreries à leurs petits camarades mais là, il craint de pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin.

Sans crainte, Sasha avale sereinement son propre dîner tout en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il contient. Son ami ne possède pas son assurance et rechigne un peu même si c'est loin d'être mauvais, pour ce que c'est.

Malgré ses peurs, les soldats dévorent le contenu de leur assiette et remplissent le hall de leurs bavardages habituels, sans se douter de rien. L'un d'eux vient même féliciter Sasha pour ses ragoûts.

« Le secret est dans la sauce », annonce-t-elle, pas peu fière.

Conny rit jaune et s'en ressert une bonne louche, comme si cela pouvait lui faire oublier qu'ils sont tous en train de déguster une bonne bouillie d'insectes.


End file.
